The Garden
by littlemissyme
Summary: "You know she's suffering from a rare type of terminal brain cancer and a grade four brain tumour?" "May I- May I see the garden one day?" "Of course, oh please! It's amazing here, I wonder why you never let me out earlier!" "And I'll remember you always"


**_The Garden_**

littlemissyme

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Looking out the window, you can see the sun shining brightly, the green leaves of trees swaying gently in the breeze. It seems such a wonderful day, a day where you could walk out and spend some good relaxing time with friends. But you've got work to do, and as a full-time nurse in a hospital, there's rarely any time to go out and laugh.<p>

Admittedly, you work at a good hospital, a well-known hospital, the best hospital in the country with all the best and most professional doctors, and the best, most caring nurses. Even the hospital food is good, despite the general idea that hospital food tastes horrible and mushy. But just because you work at the best hospital in the country doesn't mean that you will never see deaths in the time you work there. In fact, deaths occur on a weekly basis, however small the number of casualties is, compared to other hospitals. Perhaps, you see one or two deaths a week but you can't do much about it; the doctors are the ones who do the saving and hard decisions.

Such deaths are almost part of your everyday life, despite how morbid it may sound. Why, just last week you witnessed someone die in the operating room. Perhaps this week someone will arrive in the E.R. with severe burns and broken arms, punctured organs and internal bleeding, and will probably die within a few hours unless the doctors can work a miracle. Which, they can for every second or third patient. But not all. Never all.

Especially, this one particular patient that you're on your way to see. She's not in the E.R. but you rush worriedly over to her room anyway. Only five minutes ago, the newest nurse recruit rushed up to you, shouting about Haruno Sakura having a seizure. As a new nurse, she isn't expected to handle the situation on her own. So, you're rushing down the hall, your feet pounding on the floor as you run down to room Z-666, where Sakura is currently lying in her bed, having her seizure. You're there in a matter of minutes and just as you bolt through the door, a doctor comes bolting in right after you.

You quickly move aside, as he rushes to Sakura's side. He's shouting instructions at you and you instantly do everything he asks. You can easily see he's desperate for Sakura, worried sick about her. It's not that they're a couple. Oh no, they're just friends, very good, very close friends. And in the time that Sakura's been living here in room Z-666 of the hospital, Dr Hatake Kakashi has always been by her side and doing everything he can to save her life despite her many protests. Dr Hatake tells you to go and get another doctor, and another nurse. So you do as he wants.

~_sakura_~

Later that sunny day, you patter quietly into room Z-666. You've already heard the rumours of Dr Hatake's attempts at miracle cures for Sakura. But you want to know the truth about their relationship and you want to know more about what he's done for her. Besides you've been her friend too for many, many years, just as Dr Hatake had been. It was time you knew the truth about the two anyway. After quietly closing the door, you turn to see Sakura lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. You pick up the folder containing her medical details and flick through. But you don't get very far when you hear a quiet, baritone voice.

"What are you doing?" the voice says.

Startled, you drop the folder on the floor, important documents flying everywhere. Silently, you curse yourself for your clumsiness. Bending down, you hurriedly pick up the papers and put them back, occasionally glimpsing more details as to Sakura's illness and attempted cures…_rare form of brain cancer…grade four tumour…difficulty walking…inherited from her parents…surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapy…_

You hear the voice again, more demanding at you this time, but still quiet.

"Tell me, what are you doing?"

You look up at the chair on the other side of the room and seated in that chair, you see the doctor from this morning, you see Dr Hatake. You're a little nervous, talking to Dr Hatake. You haven't talked to him before.

"Well, I just- I'm assigned to this room for the week, and- well, I- I wanted to learn more about what's been done for Sakura and everything so I could, um, yeah..." you stutter, as you reply to him.

He stands up and walks over to you, taking the messy folder from your hands, neatening it up better than you ever could.

You stand awkwardly beside Sakura, as Dr Hatake takes his time making sure everything is perfect, but then he speaks to you again.

"I'm sure you know Sakura's condition already, being her best friend, Ino." He murmurs.

You stare at the doctor's silvery hair and at the side of his tired, masked face. You remember this man, from Sakura's descriptions of all her colleagues.

"_Come on Forehead! Tell me about the hospital you work at! I wanna know the kind of people there before I apply for work!" You say as you talk to Sakura, your best friend. She gives a cheery laugh before replying._

"_Alright, alright Pig! Well, the doctors I talk to most would probably be Dr Nara Shikamaru, Dr Hatake Kakashi and oh I cannot possibly forget Tsunade and Shizune!"_

"_A Nara and a Hatake? Tell me about them!"_

"_Well, Shikamaru's pretty good-looking... I reckon you just might like him!" At this, Sakura gives a wink before sipping her cup of coffee and continuing. "But he's somewhat lazy… Well, I mean, of course, he's good at what he does but I don't know. He doesn't like all the paperwork and such."_

"_Mmhm, but what does he look like?" Again, Sakura laughs._

"_Oh Pig, you know appearances aren't the most important! Well he's… he's hot? I think you could say his most defining feature is his hair – chocolate brown, around shoulder length but tied up in a pineapple kind of way."_

"_Ooh a pineapple colleague! Nice!" You wink at Sakura as she laughs once again. "So what about this Kakashi guy?" You continue._

"_Well, he's… he's a really good doctor and I think Tsunade and Shizune mentioned that I'm probably on par with him, despite entering the workforce later."_

"_And?" You prod her._

"_Sometimes Kakashi helps me out with paperwork and treats me to lunch. I guess that's it; he makes a good friend too."_

_You smirk at your friend, as she stares into her cup of coffee, with a small smile on her face._

"Yes, well, working at the hospital has got me drained, treating other patients, before I could come to Sakura's aid…" You reply, trying to sound confident in front of this man. "Besides, you know Sakura; she won't tell anyone much about her condition, trying to make people not worry…"

You watch as the doctor gives a small smile at this and gives a small nod of his head.

"You're right," he begins, "You know she's suffering from a rare type of terminal brain cancer and a grade four brain tumour?"

"Yes," you murmur sadly as you look back towards Sakura's sleeping form, "Yes, I know that."

The two of you stand there silently watching Sakura in her sleep.

After a while, you speak again. "Isn't it curable? This is, after all, the best hospital in the country, a-and you _are_ a well known doctor yourself! O-or Dr Tsunade? Can't she do anything?"

Dr Hatake gives a tired sigh before explaining. "Tsunade's already tried so much. But it's rare, it's difficult. She's done as much as she could – she managed to delay… death. But there are numerous other, more solvable cases. So she finally assigned me to Sakura's case, so she can work on others."

You stare back at Dr Hatake, noticing his bitter tone at the end of his explanation. You start wondering if he was assigned to Sakura because of his intelligent background or if it was because of other reasons. Did Dr Tsunade hope that maybe, just maybe with a young mind, he'd do better at fixing Sakura up? Or maybe Dr Tsunade knew about Dr Hatake's relationship with Sakura, and hoped that his feelings for her would cause a miracle cure to be born? At this thought, you grow curious and blurt out a question, feeling silly and embarrassed at the same time.

"Do you love her?"

He looks over at you for a while before giving a small smirk.

"What do you think?"

You mull over his question in your head, about to respond, when you notice on the bedside table a vase of roses and blurt out a different question.

"Are they from you?" You motion your head over to the vase, so that he knows what you're referring to.

Smiling, he nods his head. "They're from the garden down over there."

Looking out the window, you see a small garden and courtyard opposite the hospital. The garden and courtyard are surrounded by a hedge, acting almost like a fence, to differentiate itself from the rest of the hospital park. The front of the garden though, has a real fence, albeit a small wooden one. Inside, there are small bricked pathways leading to and around a fountain, where water gushes out of a little angel's flute. Two or three more paths lead away from the fountain and around smaller flowerbeds. The whole garden is alive with many different colours, of many different flower species. The garden and courtyard appear peaceful and gentle, oblivious to the rush of the world around it. Much like Sakura herself.

Suddenly, Sakura opens her eyes and looking around her, she notices the vase of roses. Smiling, she turns to look at the foot of her bed, where Dr Hatake is standing.

"Thank you for the roses, Kakashi." Her voice is gentle and harmonious, her speech slow and measured.

"You're very welcome, Sakura." He smiles back at her.

Gradually, you begin feeling awkward, standing there, like a third wheel, despite being Sakura's best friend. After a while, Dr Hatake looks over at you and introduces you to her.

"Sakura, you have a new nurse for this week. I think you'll be happy with your new nurse."

She looks over at me and gives me a delighted smile. With her face turned entirely to you, you can see that she is still as beautiful as she'd always been. Her baby pink hair cascades around her face, complimenting her sweet complexion. With pale skin and rosy cheeks, her eyes shine a bright viridian colour, vivid and twinkling. Only looking at her would have normally given you the impression that she was perfectly healthy. But she was not.

You smile back at her and together, you begin a chat with your best friend. Sometime when you didn't notice, Dr Hatake left the room.

_~~~roses~~~_

You're walking through the hallway, down to room Z-666 again. It's your second day helping Sakura out. Understanding her condition a lot better now, you've come better prepared. Besides, being best friends and chatting again like they used to before Sakura was admitted to the hospital made the atmosphere of her room lighter than and not as gloomy as in other rooms. Although you've always lived with a kind of rule not to get attached to patients, you know that Sakura is immediately an exception. _Maybe she won't have to be the only exception if, no, when she gets out of this alive, _you think

You enter room Z-666, greeting Sakura with a cheery smile and hello. You want to make her happier; you don't want to remind her of her sad condition.

"So what's up, Forehead?" you chirp to her.

With a gentle smile, she turns her head away from the window to face you.

"Not too much, Pig, you know I can't do much stuck in here all day."

You look out the window, to where she was looking and your eyes rest upon the small garden. In the garden, you see a tall man with silvery hair bending over some yellow flowers. After a few moments, he straightens up and with flowers in hand, he walks through the garden and courtyard, and back into the hospital.

Grinning, you look back at Sakura.

"Bringing you flowers again?" you ask her mischievously.

She grins back at you now and gives a knowing wink.

Chattering, you set about with your business, keeping Sakura company while she waits for Dr Hatake. Soon, he arrives, with yellow honeysuckles wrapped in pale blue paper. Quietly, with a smile, you leave the room, giving privacy to Dr Hatake and Sakura.

_~kakashi~_

You've had your break now and you walk calmly back to Sakura's room. As you get closer, you notice the door is open and inside you see a figure sitting beside Sakura's bed. Stopping at the door, you wait patiently for Dr Hatake and Sakura to finish their chat, without any eavesdropping. But Dr Hatake raises his voice and you are forced to hear what they say.

"Sakura, please, you know I can't lose you, you know I can't lose another dear friend! Your tumour is growing at an alarmingly rapid rate – we need to do more, you need to go through more treatment!"

"Kakashi, I know. I'm a doctor too. It can kill me, easily, I know that. But I realise that if Tsunade's given up, and all the current treatment still isn't working, then maybe, it's just my time to go."

"But Sakura, Tsunade hasn't given up and even if you believe that, _you_ can't give up, what would Naruto say? What about Sasuke? Your parents?"

"Kakashi," Sakura's voice deepens a little and you can hear slight traces of annoyance in it. "You already know my parents are dead. And you know Naruto has been assassinated after his time running the country and that Sasuke's left me for another woman. I have no-one."

You feel a stab in your heart at Sakura's last statement, but stay quiet as Dr Hatake's voice begins to sound more pleading, more urgent.

"But Sakura, you have me! Your friend! What if there _is_ a way to miraculously save you? But we just let you go!"

"We both know this is a rare form of cancer and that currently there is no miraculously way to save me. Besides, if you let me die, you let me die of my own free will."

"But everyone's counting on me to save you – I _want_ to save you!'

"Kakashi, stop! My life is my choice! I don't want to hear any more! Save your efforts!"

Dr Hatake seems ready to give another argument, but Sakura raises her hand, looking away, looking out the window.

"Thank you for the honeysuckles, Kakashi, but I think it is time you go back to work saving your other patients."

Dr Hatake rises from his seat and leaves the room. As he passes you by the door, you notice he has a dejected look across his face. He turns to look at you, and suddenly you feel embarrassed to have heard their argument. You almost expect him to scold you, but he simply turns and walks away.

_~~~honeysuckles~~~_

As the hospital doors slide open, a fresh breeze blows in, bringing in the essence of the springtime. You've had a busy morning, helping Sakura take a walk around the hospital to stretch her legs. After overhearing her argument with Dr Hatake yesterday, there had only been a silent sadness in her room. Yet today, she seems happier. You come to the conclusion that she either wants to brush aside such discomfort or that it is due to her lack of memory from her condition that she doesn't bring up the argument. It saddens you to know that her condition affects her so much that she doesn't remember such details. But perhaps it is for the best that she doesn't remember such things.

You cross the road that separates the hospital from the botanical park and when reaching the other side, you turn right, towards the little garden. Arriving there, you see no-one. You'd like to enter and take a look around, but you feel like an intruder, invading the private sanctuary that belongs to Dr Hatake and, in a way, to Sakura. So you stand there at the little gate, looking into the garden, at the flowers and the fountain.

After a while, you turn around, looking up at the building that is Sakura's side of the hospital. And at one particular window, you see a pale face looking down at you, with baby pink locks of hair surrounding her face. Slowly the beautiful face smiles at you and you smile back at her. Then beside her, a man appears and you see Dr Hatake, peering down at you. Suddenly, you don't feel that it is right for you to be near the garden, and you are glad you didn't enter. With a small wave, you turn back to the front of the hospital and get back to work.

_~theirs~_

The twilight blue sky slowly turns dark blue. You're sitting beside Sakura, chatting away with her about your life and hers. Everything seems so peaceful, despite the constant chattering. Soon enough, it's time for you to go, so you get up and get ready to leave. You wish her a good night and you're out the door, heading to the lift. But before you can get there, there's a sudden commotion. Turning around, you wonder what it is. A nurse is rushing into a room, so you assume, all's okay without you. You hear a small _ding!_, and you realise the lift is open behind you. You know you should turn and move in, but you can't help feeling that you should stay. A nurse is already at the site, but you feel you should go and see if any help is needed. So, leaving the lift behind you walk slowly back down the hallway. As you get closer, you realise that the room the nurse rushed into was room Z-666. Dropping your bag, you now run down, worried about Sakura. You can only come to the assumption that she is having a seizure. And in a horribly unfortunate way, you're right.

Entering the room, you see the nurse trying to calm Sakura down, but she can't. In her bed, Sakura thrashes around, trapped in a seizure much worse than her previous ones. Running out the room, you go to the floor's reception desk and bolting through the door, you grab the phone, hurriedly dialling Dr Hatake's number. Due to your anxiety, you press the wrong numbers, but after a few tries you get it right. He picks up and you can tell he's already alarmed. You only get to say Sakura's name before he hangs up and you know he's on his way.

Rushing back to room Z-666, you see that Sakura isn't any better than before and she's thrashing around harder than ever. Whatever the nurse does, it doesn't have any effect. You want to help, but you're stuck there at the door, shocked and frightened for Sakura, her pained eyes, her hair wild around her face. Only minutes before she had been fine.

Suddenly, you're pushed aside and you fall to the floor. Looking up, you see the nurse pushed aside in a similar manner, and in her place, Dr Hatake, standing over Sakura, doing his best to help her. He shouts orders, but only the other nurse has her wits about her to fulfil them.

So, you crawl up against the wall, sitting there, witnessing Sakura's seizure, feeling shocked and scared. In the days that you'd been with her, you'd almost forgotten her condition. The friendship you shared with her blinded you from any possibilities. And sitting there, cowering against the wall, while Dr Hatake works frantically to calm Sakura's seizure, you remember again why you had once decided never to befriend a patient.

_~~~befriending~~~_

The sun shines weakly through the blinds, as you walk through the doors of Z-666. It is early in the morning, and Sakura is still asleep. She is almost peaceful, but you see the slight frown on her face, from last night's incident. Sitting beside her, you reflect on the past few days. You're worried for her, worried about her condition. Somehow, in the past few days, your bond with Sakura has grown stronger than it ever has been over the years that you'd been friends with her. Perhaps it is because of the subtle sense of inevitable loss. You're not sure. All you know is that you are now more worried than ever, more worried than you've been for anyone else. You care so much about her and you don't want her to feel pain. You want her to live to eighty, healthy and happy, with a family around her. You want to help her live. And you realise that this is what Dr Hatake must feel like, but perhaps, because of your growing suspicions, he feels it on a magnitude thousands of times greater because maybe, you think, he yearns to be the man to grow old with her. Sighing, you look to her bedside table, where a fresh bouquet of poppies sits in a vase.

Suddenly, breaking your quiet reverie, Sakura opens her eyes. You can tell she is not well, and placing your hand on her forehead, you feel immense heat. Sakura opens her mouth, trying to say something, but her throat is sore. You realise she needs to vomit, so you help her up and to the bathroom. And there, while she is crouched around the toilet, vomiting last night's dinner out, you begin to feel all the more sorrier and all the more scared for this woman who could have been so full of life.

_~ino~_

You've just come back from your break and you're about to enter room Z-666, when you hear voices inside. Realising that Dr Hatake is making his daily visit you stay outside to give them some privacy. Even so, you can still hear their voices, floating out into the hallway.

"Sakura," Dr Hatake's voice is weary, but filled with melancholy. "Sakura, please. As a doctor and as your friend, please accept further treatment."

"Kakashi, I don't think I've explicitly told you yet, but–"

"Yes, I see, Sakura, after all the unsuccessful treatment you've been through, you don't believe there is any more miraculous way to save you. I understand. You're ready to- to-"

Dr Hatake's voice falters. It's easy to tell he cannot deal with the possibility of her death. After some time, he starts again.

"You know I probably won't be able to deal with it, in fact, I _know_ I won't. But I- I respect your view."

"Thank you, Kakashi. I didn't realise you knew." You almost hear the gentle smile in her voice now; almost see the crinkling of her eyes when she's happy. You can imagine Dr Hatake's slight grimace at the fact that the cancer is indeed affecting her memory and she has forgotten they'd ever fought about such an issue.

"Well, I have to get back to work now, Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer." You hear the creak of the chair as Dr Hatake gets up.

"It's alright… but Kakashi?"

You can tell that Dr Hatake is eager to hear Sakura's request, hoping that maybe, she's changed her mind, that she will accept treatment.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"May I- May I see the garden one day?"

You're sure that Dr Hatake is disappointed, but he seems to hide this disappointment from Sakura.

"Of course, Sakura, you may see it tomorrow."

Suddenly the door opens and Dr Hatake walks out, looking more defeated than ever. You realise he has deep dark bags around his eyes, and the weight of the world presses down on his shoulders. Then, he turns to look at you. Again, you feel embarrassed for listening in on their conversation, but Dr Hatake surprises you.

"Look after her well. Make sure that her days are filled with happiness." And with a knowing look, he turns away, walking back down the hallway.

_~~~pop__pies~~~_

The day is sunny and beautiful, much like the cheery Sakura, sitting up in bed, awaiting your arrival. When you enter the room, she clasps her hands together like a happy child, eager to tell you about some good news. She begins talking, but she doesn't get far when she puts her hand over her mouth and leans forward, a sick look in her face. Immediately, you help her up and out of bed and towards the bathroom. Afterwards, when she feels better and ready to talk, she turns to you, continuing about her news as though nothing has happened.

"Kakashi and Shikamaru came in early to see me this morning; it was because of my request from yesterday. They said, in order to fulfil that request, they'd need to make sure I was fit and okay to make the walk. Because they came early in the morning, I'd had to hold down the vomit and bile and prove to them I was as fit as a fiddle! Or, as close to that as possible! And well, of course, Kakashi didn't want me exerting myself by going out but Shikamaru thought I should go! So, now, I can actually go see the garden!"

"You're going outside? To the garden?" you ask her, the slightest worry in your voice.

"Well, of course! The flowers that Kakashi brings me are wonderful, but I want to see them in their natural state, outdoors, growing and lively!"

"Well, I suppose, aren't you afraid you might get hurt?"

She looks at you, slightly disappointed that you share the same concerns with Dr Hatake.

"Ino-pig, I have a brain tumour, but that doesn't mean I am mentally retarded and will run in front of a car, or that I am weak like those unfortunate few who have deteriorating muscles or failing hearts."

"Of course, Sakura. Sorry."

"That's quite fine, Pig." She smiles at you now and you help her up and over to her bed. Shortly after, Dr Hatake walks in tentatively, with a new bouquet of forget-me-nots in hand.

"Hello there, Kakashi! New flowers? Why thank you!" she exclaims, as Dr Hatake gives a weary smile and hands them over to her.

"Unfortunately, Sakura, I'm unable to accompany you to the garden, just yet. I've a patient in another room who is extremely unwell and I need to be of their assistance, right now." He looks at her apologetically.

"Oh, that's quite alright, I can wait." Sakura smiles back, but you see the slightest disappointment in her viridian eyes that her trip must be delayed. Impulsively, you blurt out a suggestion.

"Perhaps, I could take you, Sakura. After all I do know the way, and you can join her later on, maybe, Dr Hatake?"

Dr Hatake looks a little unsure, but Sakura claps her hands together just once, with a happy look across her face.

"Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea, right Kakashi? Oh, please!"

With a tired sigh, he nods his head, and Sakura bursts into an excited laugh. "Thank you so much, Kakashi!"

_~garden~_

You stand there, outside the little gate, with Sakura at your arm. Even though she's already relying on you heavily for support, she still needs to hold on to the gate as well. She seems worse today, worse than ever, but you want to fulfil her wishes. She brightens up, seeing the garden in front of her. You notice that she grips the gate harder, whether to keep her stability or to make sure that she really is outdoors, in front of the garden, you don't know.

"Let's go in," she says almost breathlessly.

A little nervous, you open the gate and help Sakura in, guiding her over to a seat. Sitting there, she breathes in the fresh air, smiling and happy.

"It's wonderful, don't you think? To be out in the fresh air, rather than stuck in a room all day." she murmurs to you.

You agree and lean back to rest, the way she does. Together, you chat quietly, peacefully and you can see that here, in the garden, everything is so much more relaxed than back in the hospital.

"Perhaps, we should you let you out here a lot more, Sakura." You look up to see Dr Hatake smiling at Sakura.

"Of course, oh please! It's amazing here, I wonder why you never let me out earlier!" she exclaims.

"I wonder that too, when this place seems to do you a world of good, Sakura." She agrees, then invites him to sit down. Sensing that now is a private moment for the couple, you get up and excuse yourself for a drink from the hospital cafeteria.

Quietly, you leave the garden.

_~moment~_

You open the bottle of water for the tenth time and bring it to your lips. As you sip the cool drink, you lean back against the hospital wall, looking out at the botanical park. You've been gone for a while now, and you'd like to go back and talk with Sakura some more, but you know she needs her time with Dr Hatake. After all, she will be due to… leave soon.

After some time, you decide to at least check on the couple. Throwing away the now empty bottle, you walk calmly over to the garden. As you get nearer to the garden, you hear the murmuring voices of Dr Hatake and Sakura. You realise that they are still talking but you stand rooted to the spot, on the edge of the garden, able to clearly see the couple without being seen. You see Sakura lying in a grassy spot of the garden, the only spot undisturbed by flowers, with Dr Hatake sitting beside her, picking at the grass, trying his best to hide his melancholy.

"It's a bittersweet moment, right now, you realise." He says to her.

"Of course, but at least there's sweetness." She murmurs back.

He gives a small chuckle before returning to his little activity, picking the grass beside him.

"That's the Sakura, I know, always looking on the bright side of things."

You see her smile but she doesn't turn to Dr Hatake. You realise that her eyes are closed, as if sleeping through a sweet dream. Not hearing a reply, Dr Hatake looks over at her, worriedly.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely fine, Kakashi. You should worry less; it will do you a world of good."

"Seeing you happy does me a world of good." She laughs out loud, but her laughter is weak and tired. He looks at her worriedly again.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, Sakura. I miss you now." He sighs out loud, looking to the sky.

"Kakashi, you should stop thinking about that. Relax and enjoy the moment."

"What if it's our last moment together?"

"All the more reason to relax." Inside, you have a slight feeling, a slight worry about what will happen. You try to deny it, but it's there, and you wonder if Dr Hatake can feel it too.

He smiles at her and she finally opens her eyes, turning her head to watch his smile. Slowly, she smiles back.

"Kakashi, whenever I go to heaven, I'll be watching over you, trust me on that."

"Of course, Sakura, I'll always trust you. But you don't have to go yet." You can see that he's trying again, pleading with her to accept some form of treatment.

She gives a small sigh, then smiles at him again.

"You know what I'll just say, Kakashi." He gives a deep sigh.

"I guess I will have to, at least try to, accept that then…"

"You will do fine, Kakashi."

"But remember always, I will miss you very, very much. I wish I could change your mind."

She gives a slightly stronger laugh this time, but you can see easily that it is still not as strong as it could be. Your earlier feeling is stronger now, and you worry slightly, feeling the need to go and be there with your friend, and step away from your place, moving closer to the gate.

"I will remember, Kakashi. I will remember"

"And I'll remember you always, Sakura."

And when you finally reach the gate, Dr Hatake Kakashi looks over Haruno Sakura with a loving gaze and she closes her eyes, with a peaceful smile on her face.

_Forget Me Not_

* * *

><p>So... what do you think? I'm a little unsure... I wrote this story early last year, and was reading over it again today. I thought 'This isn't that bad, I should stick Naruto characters in instead and post it on fanfiction, see what people think' but after having done so... I'm a little unsure.<p>

Anyways, review me what you think! I need constructive criticisms! :)


End file.
